My Best Friend's Brother
by LilyMorgan9195
Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward since freshman year. But he's dating Tanya. After having sex at Tanya's birthday party, Bella winds up pregnant with his kid. They become friends during senior year. But will Bella ever admit her feelings to Edward?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Victoria Justice...**

**Ok! So, its weird that I'm actually write a story that has no lemons in them. But my twin sister encourages me to write them. I'm really happy that she turned "A New Bella" into a story. I hope you guys are reading it because its fucking awesome! **

**Anyway, please enjoy my new story! =D**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~~~~~Freshman Year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

**Bella's Point Of View**

Alice and I were at her house. We had just finished doing our homework. We were currently in her bedroom. We had nothing to do. I sighed. We were so bored. I think we were going to die of boredom. We both jumped when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Alice yelled.

In came Alice's older brother, Edward. I felt her heart flutter. I bit my lip. I never told anyone about my secret crush on Edward. I didn't want to fall in love with him but it was too hard not to. Edward was completely different from me. He had bronze hair that always looked like sex hair, piercing green eyes, muscular, 6'3, and pale. He was a drummer in a band with my older faternal twin brothers, Emmett and Jasper.

I was completely different from him. I had chocolate brown hair that ended below my waist, chocolate brown eyes, petite, 5'4, and pale. I was also in a band. I was the leader singer and lead guiatrist. Alice was the drummer, Rosalie was the bass guitarist. Alice was dating Jasper and Rosalie was dating Emmett. I wanted to be with Edward but he was dating the school slut named Tanya Denali. I was brought out of my thoughts by screaming.

"BELLA!" Alice and Edward screamed.

I shook my head and looked at them. "What?"

"Looks like someone isn't being more spacey than usual." Edward joked.

"Ohmygod! You have a crush on someone!" Alice shouted.

My eyes widened "W-What? No! I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, Alice."

"Yes, Bella."

"Alice, leave Bella alone. You have to learn to respect people's privacy." Edward said.

"Whatever. Anyway, what did you want?" Alice asked.

"I wanted to see if you guys were signing up for the battle of the bands on Saturday."

"As a matter of fact, we did. But be prepared to lose."

"In your dreams, baby sister."

"Why don't you leave and screw Tanya?"

Edward glared at Alice. She glared back. I knew they weren't going to end this anytime soon. I grabbed my stuff and left. I got into my BMW and drove home. I couldn't stand being in the same room as Edward. I feel like one day I'm gonna blurt out my love for him. Won't that be embarrassing? I sighed. Another reason why I couldn't tell Edward I love him is because I think Alice would be mad at me.

I finally arrived home. I walked inside the house. Emmett, Jasper, and I lived by ourselves. Our parents were drug addicts and alcholics. When the police found out, we were sent to live in Forks with our adopted parents, Charlie and Renee. We never got along with them because they were to bossy.

"Hey Bella!" My brothers greeted me but kept their eyes on the football game.

"Hey guys." I greeted back.

The game was on commercial. Jasper and Emmett turned to me. Emmett asked. "So, why are you home early?"

"Alice and Edward started glaring at each other."

"Ah. Good idea that you came home. Who knows when they were realize that your gone?" Jasper said.

"Yeah. Well, enjoy the game. I'll be upstairs writing new songs."

Emmett and Jasper nodded and turned back to the game. I walked upstairs. I went to my room and dropped my things. I sat down on my chair, picked up my guitar and started to strum some chords. I started humming something that sounded very familiar. I started playing the tune on my guitar. Was this a song I wrote before? And if I did write it, what was the name of it?

There was a slight breeze. I stood up and walked over to my window. It was open. How is this open? I never open my window. I shook my head and turned around. I jumped when I saw Edward sitting on my bed. He had a book in his hands. I took in a deep breath.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Few minutes ago." Edward smiled.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I found this very familiar music book that belonged to a certain someone."

Edward handed me the book. I gasped. It was my old music book. Edward gave me this when we were younger. I smiled. I looked up and noticed that Edward was right in front of me. He grabbed the book and put it down on the desk. His hands went to my waist. What was he doing? He leaned down and kissed my lips. My eyes widened. Not this again. I pushed him away.

"No, Edward." I said.

Edward started kissing my neck. "Why not?"

"Y-You...have...oh..."

"What do I have?"

"A...a...Edward..."

"Yes, baby?"

"Sex. Now."

"Certaintly."

Edward lifted me up and brought me to my bed. I know what we're doing was wrong. But Edward only trusted me to have sex with him. He never slept with any other girl. He feared that they had some type of disease. This is how I fell in love with him. When Edward asked me to be his sex buddy, I knew that it would lead to something more. But what can I do?

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sophmore Year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

Sex. Something between a man and a woman. Condoms and birth control. Something that prevents pregnancies. Pregnancy. Something that I'm going to deal with.

Somehow, I got pregnant. I was 6 months pregnant. And 6 months ago, Edward and I had sex at his girlfriend's birthday party. My life was screwed now. Emmett and Jasper found out the day they took me to the doctors. I had started throwing up and my brothers were woried. They knew that something was going on between Edward and I. Alice suspected that I was keeping a secret from her. She found out from Jasper. She and Rosalie had asked me how everything started. I was glad that Alice wasn't mad at me. But the only one who was mad at me was Edward.

The day after Tanya's party, Edward came up to me and told me that it was my fault that Tanya broke up with him. He blamed me for everything and didn't want anything to do with me. After he accused me of being a slut, I started crying. He tried to apologize but I ran away from him. We haven't talked in three weeks. I thought it would kill me but it didn't. But I knew that Edward was going to be furious at me when he finds out that I'm pregnant with his kid.

"Edward's back with Tanya." Jasper said.

"What?" We all snapped our heads up.

"I said that Edward's back with Tanya."

"What! Why?" Alice angrily asked.

"Well, I heard Tanya telling Lauren that Edward begged her to go back with him. She was going to get back with him. But she wanted him to have sex with her in the janitor's closet. Apperently, he did and now their back together."

Emmett looked at me. "Bella, are you alright?"

Everyone turned to me. I smiled a fake smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your carrying his kid." Rosalie said.

"It doesn't matter. He and I haven't even talked in six months."

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"He blames me for Tanya dumping him."

"What the hell is wrong with him? Edward would never blame you about anything." Alice said.

"He thinks I'm a slut."

I regret saying that.

"That asshole! I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!" Emmett growled.

Emmett shot up from his seat. Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were trying to calm him down. I sighed. I'm gonna get a headache after this. I felt someone standing behind me. I turned around. It was Edward. He looked like he hasn't gotten any sleep. I heard my brother growl. This will not end good.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked.

"Why? So you can call her a slut again?" Emmett angrily asked.

Edward ignored him. "Bella, please?"

I nodded. I got up and walked out the cafeteria. Edward followed me to the library. We found a secluded place and sat down. There was an awkward silence between us. I watched as Edward took my hand in his. I said nothing. He lifted me onto his lap. What was he doing? His free hand went to my stomach. My eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked.

"Because of what you said." I simpy said.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant any of those things."

"It doesn't matter, Edward. You have Tanya."

"Bella, please let me-"

"Stop. Don't say apologize. Because I'm not forgiving you."

"Bella, please-"

"Goodbye, Edward."

I stood up and walked away from the love of my life. I tried to hold back the tears. As much as I love Edward, I couldn't have him in my life. He's with Tanya now. And I know that he would choose her over me and our child. No matter what the situation was.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~~~~~Senior Year~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." Renesmee held her small arms towards me.

I smiled and picked her up. "How's my baby girl?"

"Good."

"That's nice to hear. Now why don't you go get ready?"

She needed. I kissed her cheek and put her down. I gave birth to Renesmee Carlie Swan on March 13th. I finished my sophmore year online. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice spoiled her. They were excited to finally met their neice. Renesmee was almost two years old. We were going to give her a big birthday party.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you ready to go to my school's talent show?"

"Yeah! Am I going to see daddy there?"

I introduced Renesmee to Edward. He was very happy that I let him in our daughter's life. After the talk between us, we ignored each other. I found out that Edward never went back to Tanya or had sex with her. I wanted to tell him I lied but then I heard he started sleeping around. Edward never denied it.

Eventually, Edward got frustrated and told the whole school that he never slept with anyone except me. I was blushing after he said that. We started becoming friends again. Everyone was happy that the group was back together again. Somehow, Edward and I fell into the friends with benefits catagory. We didn't mind having sex again. I was brought out of my thoughts by the doorbell. I opened the door.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Edward said.

"Yeah. Nessie, its time to go!"

I heard little footsteps running towards us. Nessie was Renesmee's nickname because her name was a mouthful. I felt Edward pull me to his chest. I turned to him. He smiled and crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart when Nessie got closer.

Nessie saw Edward and jumped into his arms "Daddy!"

"How's my little princess? Not giving mommy a hard time, are you?" Edward asked.

"No. I'm a good girl."

"That's good to hear. Anyway, we should get going or we'll be late."

Edward carried Nessie to the car. I followed behind them. We got in the car. Before we left the driveway, Edward gave me a small kiss on the lips. We were off to the school talent show. I wonder who will win. My band or Edward's band.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~~~~~~Forks High School Talent Show~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

"And that was The Lion's Den." The principal said.

Everyone in the crowd cheered. The Lion's Den was the name of Edward's band. And they were good. Alice, Rosalie, and I were afraid that we we wouldn't beat them. At the battle of the bands, The Lion's Den won. We came in second place. I was scared that it would happen again.

Edward and my brothers got off the stage. They went to sit next to Edward's parents and Nessie. We were next. Alice and Rosalie was putting the finishing touches on my hair and outfit. I was wearing tight neon blue skinny jeans, a tight black tank top that showed a lot of cleavage with a black jacket that ended under my bust, and black high heels that I was able to walk in. My hair was straight and had highlights in them. Alice and Rosalie wore the same thing. Except Alice had neon pink and Rosalie had neon red.

"Next up. Rosalie, Bella, and Alice. The HeartBreakers!" The principal shouted.

We heard the crowd clap for us. The lights went out. We walked on stage. I was standing in the middle with my back to the crowd. Alice on my right and Rosalie on my left. We had a band play our music. The song started to play. The lights went on.

* * *

><p><strong>(Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice.)<strong>

**I turned around and started to sing and dance.**

_Call you up when I know he's at home,  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<br>What can I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
>I really hope I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know_

**Alice and Rosalie joined me.**

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB,  
>BFB<br>My best friend's brother,  
>My best friend's brother<em>

**The crowd was enjoying the song. I smiled as I saw Edward's smile. I winked at him and continued singing.**

_I kinda think that I might be his type  
>Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
>I really hope I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB,  
>BFB<br>My best friend's brother,  
>My best friend's brother<br>BFB,  
>BFB<br>My best friend's brother,  
>My best friend's brother<em>

_Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean  
>If you weren't related<em>

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and<br>Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB,  
>BFB<br>My best friend's brother,  
>My best friend's brother<br>BFB,  
>BFB<br>My best friend's brother,  
>My best friend's brother<em>

* * *

><p>The crowd went wild. We got off the stage and joined our family. Edward pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. I heard our friends and family cheer. I broke the kiss. We turned back to the principal. He was saying how all the performers were excellent and very talented. He was annouced the winner.<p>

"The winner is...The HeartBreakers!"

Alice, Rosalie, and I screamed. I couldn't believe it. We won! We stood up and hugged each other. We walked up on stage and recieved our award. The crowd cheered us on. We walked off the stage and into the arms of our family.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

He leaned down and kissed me once again. Edward and I had our ups and downs. But no matter what, we will get through everything together. Thank god I met Alice. Or I would've never got together with my best friend's brother.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't care if you think it sucks because my twin sister loves it. And that's all that matters. Well, my fans matter too. Ha! I'm such a dork :P<strong>

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Should my twin turn it into a story?**

**Have you read the story my twin sister wrote based on my one shot?**

**Review?**

**No chapters.**


End file.
